


It's Time!

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babies, Baby, Birth, M/M, Surrogate, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank aren't sure if they're ready to be dads after all. It's too late to change their minds now though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time!

It was almost two in the morning when the phone rang.

The shrill ringing interrupted the tranquil silence that had settled over the household.

Frank was the one to wake up first.

He couldn't tell if he was still asleep or awake as he reached for the phone on his nightstand.

"H-Hello?" He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Frank? Is that Frank?"

"Yes," Frank swore inside.

"It's time! It-It's time!"

Everything seemed to freeze then.

Or rather, Frank did.

He didn't do or say anything for a moment before he realised what that meant.

He sat bolt upright in bed.

"Are... Are you sure?" He barely managed to ask.

"Yes! Why would I joke about something like this?! Get here now!"

Frank was already hitting his partner, who was still snoring lightly.

"Are you on your way?!" He was now fully awake.

"Yes! Meet us there as soon as possible!"

"O-Okay!"

They both hung up.

Frank turned his full attention to the sleeping man next to him.

"Gerard!" He shook him, "Gerard! Wake up!"

Gerard moaned slightly and tried to swat him off.

"Gee, get up! It's time!"

Gerard's eyes popped open and he slowly sat up.

"Are you sure...?" He bit his lip.

Frank nodded frantically and got out of bed, "Yes! Hannah's mom just called me!"

"Fuck!" Gerard got up as well.

He looked around, unsure of what to do.

He looked at his partner for guidance.

"Get dressed then!" Frank told him, "And we'll go."

Gerard nodded and scrambled for some clothes.

When they were both dressed and had everything they needed, they got into their car.

"Same place?" Gerard asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"Well, yeah," Frank backed out of the drive, "Where else?"

The drive was tense and silent.

Neither of them knew what to say.

They had never been in this sort of situation before.

This was all way over their heads.

It was the deep end.

After finally finding a parking space, Frank parked the car and rushed over to the ticket machine.

Gerard slowly climbed out of the car and thought through what was about to happen.

Was he ready for this?

It didn't matter if he was or not though.

It was too late to turn back now.

Frank was back with a ticket which he put in the car before locking it.

He turned to Gerard, "You ready?"

Gerard bit his lip before nodding slightly.

"Come on then."

They practically jogged down the car park, through the entrance of the building.

Once they were at the front desk, Frank told the receptionist who they were looking for.

They waited impatiently while the receptionist found out which room.

When they were given it, they rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time to the third floor.

After reaching it, they hurried down the hall to the correct waiting area.

They found people they knew then.

Friends were there and they wished the men luck.

They thanked them before turning to the right room.

Frank looked at Gerard and held out a hand.

They both felt scared and excited at the same time.

Gerard took it and they entered the room.

What met them was a sight to behold.

"Thank God!" Mrs Durphy came over to them, "You made it."

"What's happening?" Frank looked over to the nurse and woman.

"A long while yet," Mrs Durphy told them, "You'd best prepare yourselves for a long night."

They both nodded before heading over to the woman on the bed.

"Hey, guys," She tried to smile.

"Hannah," Frank kissed her on the head, "How're you holding up?"

She smirked a little, "Besides the agonising pain every few minutes? Just grand."

Gerard took her hand and squeezed it a little, "Hold in there, Baby. We'll be with you the entire way."

"Easy for you to say," She readjusted herself on the bed, "You don't have to push a baby out of your diaphragm."

Hannah's mom was next to them then.

"Have you guys called your families yet?" She asked.

"No," Frank admitted, "We were too busy trying to get here."

"You best had then," Mrs Durphy smiled, "You don't want them to miss anything."

The men nodded.

"I'll go and call my mom and Mikey," Gerard let go of Frank and Hannah's hands, "I'll be back in a minute."

He pulled out his phone and left the room.

Frank sat down on the seat next to the bed.

"Oh, shit. Not again," Hannah closed her eyes in pain.

"Oh, Honey," Mrs Durphy rubbed her back, "It'll be over soon."

Hannah started groaning in reaction to the pain radiating through her.

Frank stood up, unsure of what to do.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just help her through it," Mrs Durphy told him.

How was he supposed to do that?

Clueless, he just stood there and waited for the wave to be over.

When the contraction had passed, Hannah opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Some help you are."

"I'm sorry," Frank felt bad, "I didn't know what to do."

"Ignore her," Mrs Durphy stroked her back a little more, "You'd be in a bad mood too if you were going through this."

Frank nodded slightly.

He wished he could help in some way.

"She'll be allowed some drugs soon," The nurse looked up from the machines.

Frank had forgotten she was there.

"I'll go get you some more ice chips," She left the room with a jug.

Gerard came back in.

"They're on their way," He said, "Do you want to call your parents, Babe?"

"Hm?" Frank was pulled out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah."

He swapped places with Gerard.

When he was out in the waiting area, he was surprised to see Ray and Bob enter the room.

"Hey," Frank frowned, "You guys got here fast."

"Yeah," Ray pulled him into a hug, "I only live round the corner and Bob was already out."

"You were?" Frank looked at him as he pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah," Bob shrugged and hugged him.

"Where's Gee?" Ray asked.

"In the uh... In there with Hannah and her mom. I'm just gonna call my parents. Mikey and Donna are on their way."

"How long now do they think?"

"Not sure," Frank shrugged, "A while yet though. That's usually the case with first babies."

"Yeah," Ray smiled, "Well, we'll leave you to call your folks then. We'll be out here if you need anything."

"Thanks, guys."

When Frank had let both his parents know that this wasn't a drill, this was the real thing, he went back into the room where Hannah was.

She was in the middle of another contraction when he entered.

Gerard was holding her hand and telling her it was nearly over.

Mrs Durphy was stroking her back again.

Frank couldn't help but feel a little useless.

The contraction was more or less over as he made his way over to the bed.

"Thanks," Hannah panted and let go of Gerard's hand.

Gerard flexed it a little, "It's no problem. Try not to break it though."

Hannah laughed a little before lying back against the propped up pillow.

Gerard saw Frank then.

"Hey," He held out a arm, "Your parents on their way?"

Frank nodded and moved into Gerard's arm.

After his arm was resting against Frank's hip, Gerard asked, "Roughly how long do they think?"

"We can check right now if you want," The nurse said as she came into the room with the now filled jug.

She placed it on a table at the end of the bed before looking over the machines.

"Contractions are six minutes apart now. That's good."

"It is?" Hannah puffed.

"Yes," The nurse smiled at her, "Last time we checked, they were eight minutes apart. We're moving along. Slowly but surely. I'll just check your cervix now."

Hannah sighed before opening her legs.

Gerard's eyes widened a little as he watched the nurse check.

"Uh..." He blushed and kept his gaze on Frank's hair.

Frank frowned at him and then smirked a little when he realised why Gerard was uncomfortable.

"Okay," The nurse stood up properly again.

Hannah put her legs back down.

"We're at three centimetres now."

"Is that all?" Hannah moaned.

"That's a good thing, Hannah," Her mom tried to persuade her, "We don't want to rush the baby."

"No, we don't," The nurse agreed, "Not for the first time. I'll check back with you in a bit. There are some ice chips for you to suck on in the meantime."

She smiled before leaving the room.

"We've been here for nearly an hour," Hannah sighed, "And we're only at three fucking centimetres?!"

"That's pretty good for a first birth, Honey," Mrs Durphy told her, "When I had your brother, it took nearly three hours to get to three centimetres."

"I'm confused," Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, "What's three centimetres?"

Frank looked up at him, "Her cervix. It has to be dilated at ten centimetres for the baby to come out."

"Oh, okay."

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Mrs Way popped her head around the door, "Gerard?"

"Mom," Gerard went to greet her, "It's a bit... All over the place in here at the moment. Let's go into the waiting room."

He left the room with his mom.

They hugged.

"How's everything going?" She asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah uh it's good, I guess. She's dilated at three centimetres. The nurse thinks it'll be hours yet."

"Sounds about right," Mrs Way nodded, "It was the same when I had both you and Mikey. How're you and Frank doing?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. You're about to have a baby. How're you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Gerard raked a hand through his hair, "I'm fucking terrified. I don't know if I'm ready to do this. What if I'm a shit dad, mom? What if I screw up this baby's life?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?" Gerard asked.

"Because," Mrs Way moved some of his hair out of his face, "You're a strong person, a loving person. You'll be an amazing dad. I know that for a fact. You're a wonderful brother and son. Frank is lucky to have you. Like you're lucky to have him. You boys will make great parents. Just breathe and you'll get through this. It may seem scary now but it's worth it. I know it is. I've been through it twice."

Gerard smiled, "Thanks, mom. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then I know I've done my job right."

They hugged again.

"Mikey's on his way," Mrs Way told him, "He's caught in traffic on the edge of New York."

"Traffic?" Gerard frowned, "At ten past three in the morning?"

"It's the city that never sleeps," Mrs Way smiled.

"That's true," Gerard smirked.

"I'll go and wait with the others. I'll let you get back in there. I don't want you to miss anything," Mrs Way started walking over to the seats.

"Okay, mom."

He entered the room Hannah was in again.

She was on all fours, screaming into a pillow.

Frank was kneeling next to her on the floor, talking her through it while Mrs Durphy stroked calming circles on her back.

Gerard couldn't help but feel a little bad that someone else was going through all this pain just to give him and Frank the baby at the end of it.

That was what surrogates did though.

They did it out of their own free will for some insane reason.

Still, no reason to question it.

It meant that they could have a baby of their own.

Well, one of their own.

They had both given a contribution in the form of sperm but didn't want to know which one had been picked.

They would probably know when the baby was born though because of how they looked but it was nice to not know for now.

Hannah was lying on her side now, panting.

"They're... Getting worse," She managed to wheeze.

This was Hannah's first time being a surrogate or even delivering a baby in general.

She had never wanted children of her own.

The only person who didn't like this fact was her mom but she soon accepted it.

Hannah still wanted to help people though.

She didn't think it was fair that some people couldn't have children and wanted to while she could but didn't.

So she decided to become a surrogate.

Gerard and Frank were the first couple Hannah had met with and she fell in love with their relationship instantly.

A month later, she was inseminated with one of their sperm and an egg from a donor.

The embryo attached and a week later, she found out she was pregnant.

What followed was nine months of carrying the baby while Gerard and Frank were there for her every step of the way.

Hannah found out quickly that pregnancy wasn't exactly a nice thing but powered through it.

A nursery was designed and made in Gerard and Frank's guest bedroom and the house was baby-proofed.

And now here they were.

In less than five hours, the two men would become parents.

Although, at the time, they didn't know how long it would be yet.

"My parents are here," Frank told Gerard, "They both messaged me. I'll be back in a minute."

He kissed Gerard on the cheek before leaving the room.

Hannah was stood up and leaning forward against the bed, breathing in and out through her mouth.

The nurse was back with a midwife this time.

They were asking Hannah questions and checking the machines by the bed.

"Are you ready?" Mrs Durphy appeared next to Gerard.

"Not really," Gerard admitted as they both watched Hannah and the hospital staff.

"I must admit, I've been a bit skeptical about all of this since Hannah told me. But after meeting you two and getting to know you," Mrs Durphy smiled at him, "I can tell you boys will love this baby and care for it like you love and care for each other. You'll be great parents."

"Thank you," Gerard felt a little better, "I'm just a little scared, you know?"

"Well, that's understandable. This is a life changing experience. After today, everything will be different for you two. You're ready for this though. You both are. I can tell."

This talk put Gerard at ease and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem," Mrs Durphy beamed.

Frank was back then.

"Hey," He put an arm around Gerard's waist, "What's happening?"

The midwife looked over to the little group.

"We're at four centimetres now. We're doing well. Almost halfway now."

"In nearly two hours. That's good, Honey," Mrs Durphy helped her daughter back onto the bed.

"I wish it would be over by now," Hannah whined.

"It will be soon, don't worry," The midwife smiled, "We'll be back soon."

She left and so did the nurse.

"You better love this baby," Hannah glared at Gerard and Frank, "I'm not going through this for nothing."

Frank went over to her.

"We will, don't worry. And we love you for doing this. Thank you so much."

He kissed her on the head.

"You've thanked me enough," Hannah smiled a little in spite of herself.

"Well we mean it," Gerard was by the bed as well.

His phone started ringing then.

"I'll just go take this," He headed for the door.

When he was in the corridor, he checked his caller ID.

It was Mikey.

"Hey," He answered, "Where are you?"

"In reception. I don't know where to go."

"What?" Gerard smirked, "Just ask the receptionist where you need to go."

"I can't remember Hannah's last name though," Mikey sighed.

"Hang on. I'll come and find you."

He hung up and went to the elevator.

Mikey was easy to spot when he reached the entrance to the hospital.

"Hey," He pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late," Mikey said as they pulled away again, "Have I missed anything?"

"No," Gerard started leading him to the elevator, "It's gonna be a while yet."

"Ah okay. How's Frank holding up?"

Gerard pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator doors creaked shut.

"He's doing pretty well. I think he's staying calm for me though. I'm kinda freaking out a little to be honest."

"Hey," Mikey smiled at him, "You'll be a great dad. Both of you will. It's just a little scary that's all."

"A little is an understatement," Gerard muttered as the elevator doors opened on the third floor.

They walked to the waiting room.

"It'll be fine," Mikey hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Worth it too. Wow. I can't believe you're having a baby."

"Me either," Gerard smiled, "You're gonna be an uncle."

"Uncle Mikey?" Mikey smirked.

"It has a nice ring to it."

"If you say so."

They reached the waiting room.

It was full tonight of various families belonging to other women in labour.

There was a corner that contained Gerard and Frank's friends and families.

"How's it going, Gerard?" Mr Iero asked.

"She's dilated four centimetres now," Gerard told them all, "Probably another few hours yet."

Mikey looked at him, "You'd better get back in there. I'll be out here if you need me."

"Thanks, Mikes."

Gerard smiled at everyone nervously before going back to the room.

Hannah and her mom were no where to be seen when he shut the door behind him.

Frank was sitting in the chair next to the bed with his head in his hands.

He looked up when he heard Gerard enter.

"Oh, hey," He smiled a little, "Sue just took Hannah to the toilet."

Gerard nodded and leant against the bed.

"Mikey's here."

"Is he? Rad. I'll go say hi in a bit."

Gerard looked down at his favourite person.

"How're you doing?"

Frank shrugged, "Okay. How about you?"

Gerard smiled, "You don't have to stay strong for me you know. This is really fucking scary and I wouldn't blame you if you showed it a little."

Frank rubbed his eyes.

"I've always been the strong one though."

"I know," Gerard took one of his hands, "And you have no idea how much that means to me. But we've never been through anything like this before. You can break a little. No one would blame you."

Frank looked down at their intertwined fingers, "I know but..."

He sighed.

"Hey," Gerard waited until Frank looked at him again, "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

The bathroom door opened and Hannah appeared with her mom close behind.

"I never thought I'd need your help with that ever again," Hannah was smirking.

Mrs Durphy laughed a little, "Neither did I."

Gerard got out of the way so Hannah could get back in the bed.

Frank wouldn't let go of his hand though so he had to stand in the small space between the bed and the chair.

"Everything okay?" Mrs Durphy asked the couple.

"Yeah, yeah," Frank stood up.

They both got out of the way while Mrs Durphy made sure her daughter was comfy.

The next few hours seemed to drag on a bit.

Hannah was screaming and cursing every couple of minutes and the nurse or midwife made visits every half an hour.

It was nearly seven in the morning when the midwife declared she was seven centimetres dilated.

"Oh my God!" Hannah yelled when she was told, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Calm down, Honey," Mrs Durphy stroked her back, "Only a couple more hours now."

"Fuck this," Hannah buried her head into her pillow.

Gerard and Frank were still way over their heads with this.

Their only jobs seemed to be feeding Hannah ice chips, holding her hand when there was a contraction and updating family and friends on what was happening.

Also, having Hannah curse at them a lot.

They were used to that by now though.

"I'll go update people," Frank headed for the door.

"Frank, Honey," Mrs Durphy called after him, "Could you get some more ice chips while you're out?"

"Sure," Frank grabbed the jug on the way and left the room.

There was a nurse's station down the corridor where they had been refilling the jug.

He went there first and scooped ice into the jug until it was near enough full.

When the lid was back on, he went into the waiting room.

Their little party looked incredibly bored and glanced up as he went over to them.

"Seven centimetres," He told them.

There was a murmur of different replies in response.

"How long now?" Mikey asked.

Frank raked a hand through his hair, "Hours yet."

More murmurs.

"Come back when you have more news," Mrs Way smiled.

Frank nodded and went back to the room.

Hannah was cursing again when he entered.

Gerard was holding her hand and biting his lip in pain.

Frank placed the jug on the table at the end of the bed.

Hannah let go of Gerard's hand and collapsed back on the bed.

"Shit," Gerard flexed his hand, "It's gone white."

Hannah glared at him, "Come back to me when you have to push a head out of your vagina."

Frank smirked a little.

These comments had been going on for hours now.

Hannah wasn't letting up though.

"I'm just going to get a coffee," Mrs Durphy moved some of her daughter's hair out of her eyes, "You boys want anything?"

"Could I just have a small black coffee?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, same thanks," Frank rubbed his eyes.

They were both incredibly tired by now.

Five hours of this was catching up with them.

"Of course," Mrs Durphy smiled, "I'll be back in a bit."

She left the room.

Hannah had her eyes closed and she was breathing in and out deeply.

Probably making the most of these pain-free minutes.

Gerard sat down on the chair and tried to fix his blood-red hair.

It was still messy though.

Frank smiled at him.

He looked incredibly adorable like this.

This was one of his favourite Gerard moments.

When he tried to fix his hair but made it worse until he eventually gave up.

There was a knock on the door and Ray's head appeared.

"Hey, Guys," He opened the door a little more, "Mikey's making a video. Is it okay if he comes in here?"

The men looked at Hannah.

It was her word that mattered.

"Fuck it. Sure," She gestured for them to enter, her eyes still closed.

Ray opened the door fully and Mikey appeared with his phone held up.

"This is the delivery room," Mikey said, "How long have you guys been here for now?"

He went over to the bed and focussed the camera on Gerard.

Gerard placed his arms behind his head and sat back.

"Five and a half hours now, I think. Don't film me; I look like shit."

"Is this a video for the baby?" Frank asked.

Mikey turned to film Frank.

Frank narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, why not?" Mikey shrugged, "I've run out of things to do."

"Nice of you to think of us at this time," Frank rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should have brought your PSP or something."

"I did," Mikey said, "It ran out of charge."

Ray started laughing.

Frank rolled his eyes again.

Hannah opened her eyes and sat up a bit more.

"Hey, can I say something?" She asked.

Mikey turned the camera to face her.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Okay," Hannah smiled a little, "Hi, future baby. You probably don't know me but you are currently inside of me. That sounds kind of creepy actually. Anyway, I just want to say that Gerard and Frank are two of the best guys I know. So no messing them about, okay? They'll make amazing dads. Be the best baby you can for them because they deserve that. That's all I have to say I guess. Have a good life. Peace out and God bless."

"Beautiful," Mikey turned the camera back to the chair.

Frank was sitting on one of the arms of it now while Gerard was still sat there.

"Hello, daddies."

Gerard couldn't help but laugh at that.

Frank smirked, "Please don't call us that, Mikey. That shit's weird."

"You could say that again," Ray sniggered.

"Anyway," Mikey carried on, "We'll go now. Leave you guys to it. We'll go talk to friends for now. See you guys later."

"Bye, Mikes," Gerard smiled.

"No," Mikey cut in, "This is for the baby."

"Bye, baby that isn't born yet," Frank smirked again.

"It will be born when it watches this," Ray said.

"True," Mikey agreed, "So yeah. Bye."

He turned the camera off.

"Amazing," He said, "See you guys later."

Mikey continued to film various things for the next two hours, occasionally going back into the delivery room.

It was actually a good idea to be fair.

Gerard was surprised he hadn't thought of it.

The midwife came back for the last time at half nine in the morning.

She checked Hannah's cervix while Mrs Durphy, Frank and Gerard drank their fifth coffees.

Hannah was moaning again.

The midwife stood up properly again and smiled.

"Looks like it's time," She beamed.

Hannah looked at her, "Wait, what?"

Gerard froze.

"You mean-"

"Ten centimetres," The midwife told them, "It's time to become parents."

Frank just about choked on his coffee.

He threw the remains of it in the bin before practically running out to the waiting room.

Mikey was interviewing Mrs Way with his camera when Frank appeared.

"Guys!" Frank called their attention.

Mikey focussed the camera on Frank.

"It's time! It- Uh... The baby's coming!"

He then ran back into the delivery room.

Mikey changed the camera so it was the front facing one.

"And there we have it," He said to the camera, "You are about to be born. I don't think I'll be allowed to film or that I even want to so we'll wait until after."

Two other nurses were in the delivery room when Frank entered again.

They were sorting towels and everything out.

"Right," One of them turned to Gerard, Mrs Durphy and Mikey, "Are you all relatives? Who's the father?"

"We both are," Gerard took ahold of Frank's hand.

"I'm her mother," Mrs Durphy went over to Hannah's side.

"Are you both permitted to be in here then?" The nurse asked Gerard and Frank.

"For fuck sake!" Hannah called over, "They're staying!"

"Okay," The nurse backed down.

She went back over to the bed.

Gerard and Frank looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Frank asked.

Gerard smirked, "Not at all. Are you?"

Frank shook his head.

"Let's go then," Gerard led him over to the bed.

The next twenty minutes were full of screaming, pushing and tears.

It was soon over though.

Gerard and Frank were both thoroughly freaked out for the majority of it.

That was until they heard the baby cry for the first time.

Everything seemed to freeze then.

Gerard reached for Frank's hand and they watched as the midwife held up the baby.

"It's a girl!" She beamed.

Hannah collapsed back onto the bed, panting while Mrs Durphy told her how well she had done.

The midwife handed the baby to one of the nurses and they weighed her and cleaned her up a little.

A few minutes later, the baby was wrapped in a blanket and brought back over to the bed.

"Do you want to hold her, Hannah?" The nurse asked.

"No," Hannah responded at once, "They're her parents," She pointed towards Frank and Gerard.

The nurse walked over to the men.

Another nurse said they would let the families know and left the room.

"Here's your baby girl," The nurse smiled and held her out to them.

Frank let go of Gerard's hand and hesitantly took her in his arms.

Could it be true?

Was this little miracle... Theirs?

Gerard put an arm around Frank's waist and stared down at the little pink thing in his arms.

They were both silent.

The baby girl opened her eyes and stared back at them.

Her big hazel eyes shone at them and she yawned.

"Oh my God," Gerard felt like crying, "She's so cute."

"She's the prettiest little girl ever," Frank smiled down at the baby in his arms, "Isn't she, Gerard?"

"Yeah," Gerard tightened his grip around Frank's waist a little more.

There was a knock at the door and Mikey appeared.

"Hey, Guys," He came into the room, "Is it okay if I film this?"

"Go ahead," Gerard didn't take his eyes off of his little girl.

Mikey took his phone out and started recording.

He focussed the camera on them.

"And you're here!" Mikey narrated, "You are- How old is it?"

"Like, five minutes old," Frank laughed a little.

"Five minutes old," Mikey repeated.

He went closer and put the camera in front of the baby girl.

"Woah. It's like, the cutest baby ever," Mikey grinned.

"She's a girl," Gerard told him.

"Woah," Mikey repeated again, "Hey, baby girl. I'm your Uncle Mikey."

He looked at Gerard and Frank.

"You guys had better let mom and Linda in here before they bite your heads off."

"Yeah, good idea," Frank agreed.

Mikey turned back to narrating.

"For now, we'll say goodbye," He said, "See you later, Baby Girl."

Frank took ahold of the baby's hand and pretended to wave with it.

"Bye bye, Uncle Mikey."

Mikey grinned and turned the camera off.

Gerard kissed Frank on the head.

Frank looked at him and grinned.

They both closed their eyes and kissed before looking down at their little miracle.

Their baby girl.


End file.
